1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowing assembly, and more particularly to a blowing assembly that is used on a blowing mechanism and can reduce the cost for manufacturing a plastic bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional blowing mechanism (80) is used to manufacture a plastic bottle with an open end and a close end and comprises a body (86), an annular track (81), multiple bottle seats (82) and a blowing assembly.
The body (86) has a primary base, a second base and multiple mounting shafts. The bases are respectively mounted movably on the mounting shafts and face each other and each base has an inner surface.
The annular track (81) moveably extends between the inner surfaces of the bases in an endless circle and has a bottom, an inner side and an outer side. The inner side of the annular track (81) is adjacent to the inner surface of the primary base and the outer side of the annular track (81) is adjacent to the inner surface of the second base.
The bottle seats (82) are mounted respectively in the bottom of the annular track (81) and are used to hold the open ends of the plastic bottles.
The blowing assembly is connected to the body (86) and has a primary mold (85), a second mold (83) and a handle-supplying device (84). The primary mold (85) is mounted on the inner surface of the primary base and below the annular track (81) and has two first cavities. The second mold (83) is mounted on the inner surface of the second base and has two second cavities facing respectively to the first cavities in the primary mold (85). When the bases are moved along the mounting shafts, the molds (85, 83) will contact each other and the corresponding cavities will hold a plastic bottle in the bottle seat (82). The handle-supplying device (84) is connected to the body (86) over the second mold (83) to supplying peripherals such as handles to the second cavities of the second mold (83).
The manufacturing process of the conventional blowing mechanism (80) is firstly moving the annular track (81) to apply the plastic bottles between the primary mold (85) and the second mold (83) and corresponding to the cavities. Then, the handle-supplying device (84) supplies handles into the second cavities in the second mold (83). The bases are moved to close to each other along the mounting shafts to combine the molds (83, 85) and to attach the handles onto the plastic bottles.
Therefore, the conventional blowing mechanism (80) takes times for supplying handles into the second cavities of the second mold (83) with the handle-supplying device (84), and this will decrease the efficiency of manufacturing plastic bottles and increase the cost for manufacturing plastic bottles.
Therefore, the invention provides a blowing assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.